Shijin Ten-chi League: In the Land of Suzaku
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: Mainly Pokemon + Fushigi Yuugi X-over, with lots of cameo. Ash had defeated the Johto League and Prof. Oak asked him to compete in the...League of the Four Gods?! I BEG YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!! Now we have AAML in the air~!
1. Page 1----------Arrival

Shijin Ten-chi...League  
  
Disclaimer: Kuyami / JK no own Pokemon. JK too poor to own cute creatures! Pokemon  
belong to their owner! No own Fushigi Yuugi too! JK love Nuriko but he and other  
Seishi, Miko...belong Watase Yuu! So no sue! Review and no flames, please. Thank you.  
  
Audience: Enough with your Shampoo's grammar! Go on with the show!  
  
JK: Okay...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 1--Arrival  
  
That's a typical hot day in the Johto region. Ash Ketchum, the Johto League champion,   
and his best friend, Misty, were taking a rest in the Pokemon center. While waiting for   
their Pokemon to be healed, Ash made a phone call to Professor Oak.  
  
"The Shijin League?"  
  
"Yeah, now you've finally became the Johto League champion, I thought you may like to   
compete in this league."  
  
"But whe...WOW!" Ash jumped when he saw a yellow blur rushed to his side.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
A cheerful "pika" interrupted Ash's question. His long time partner Pikachu climbed   
onto Ash's shoulder and handed him the other Pokeballs.  
  
"Oh well...Where does that league take place?" Ash turned back to the screen.  
  
"It takes place on a big continent. It contains four regions, which called Kutou, Konan,   
Sairou and Hokkan. There are six gyms within each region. Each competitor must have   
at least 12 badges in order to challenge the Celestial Seven..."  
  
"Slow down professor! And what's the 'Celestial Seven'?"  
  
"I've heard that's something like the Elite Four. But they consisted of 7 persons and   
they're far more powerful then the Elite four!" Misty appeared behind Ash suddenly.  
  
"WAAAAA~~Why everyone like to scare me today!" Ash said in a desperate tone.  
  
"Chill it Ash. Anyway, if you like to go there you have to come back to Pallet first.  
Because only the Pallet Port has ships to go to the continent."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So that's why you come back here." Mrs. Ketchum took a sip from her tea.  
  
Now the Ash and Misty ("Pika!")...Oh. And Pikachu arrived the Ketchum residence in   
Pallet Town. They were filling in all the adventure they had in Johto, and Brock   
decided to go back to Pewter to visit his family.  
  
"That's right. Prof. Oak said that the ship that goes to the continent would leave at   
10:00a.m. tomorrow. So we decided to stay here tonight." Ash explained the situation.  
  
"Then you two get some rest. I've heard that it's a long way to go to the 'continent'   
you're talking about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash, remember to change you-know-what everyday!" Mrs. Ketchum shoved him his bag and   
"reminded" him happily.  
  
"Mom!" Ash grabbed his pack as fast as he can and blushed a little. "You always enjoy   
teasing me in front of the others, don't you?"  
  
{Hey, we need to go to Prof. Oak now! It's 9:15 already!} Pikachu said...on top of   
Ash's head.  
  
"You're right, Pikapal."  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty picked her egg Pokemon, Togepi, and started walking.  
  
"Take care now!"   
  
They walked for about 15 minutes and they reached the lab and meet Prof. Oak. Within   
20 minutes, they reached the Pallet Port already. At the port, a big ship was parked   
there. Next to it there's a sign said: "To Eiyou, Konan, Shijin Continent."  
  
"That continent was called the Shijin Continent?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well actually it didn't have a name. So people just call that because of an ancient   
legend in the continent. If you're interested, you can found out some more information   
there." Prof. Oak said and gave them two tickets. "You only have about 10 minutes left!   
Go on! And remember to phone me...Also, please give this to Prof. Kajiwara when you  
get there!"   
  
He gave Ash something like a trunk. Then the two...(Pikachu sparkling his cheek) I   
mean three of them set off to a new adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aww~~Finally we can walk on the ground again!" Ash and Pikachu stretched themselves.   
Not only them, but also many other people (most of the were trainers) looked very tired.  
  
After all, who would have guessed it took them 3 days to reach the continent?  
  
"Where are we?" Ash asked and looked around. The place surely looks magnificent. The   
town just looked like a Chinese city. Both people and Pokemon looked very energetic.  
  
"Well, we're in the city of Eiyou, the capital of Konan." Misty read out her tourist   
guide she bought on the ship. "I thought we have to find a certain person..."  
  
"Oh yeah, we need to bring this to Prof. Kajiwara, isn't it?" Ash glanced at the trunk.  
  
"Where's the lab?"  
  
"According to this guide, it's not very far away from the port..."  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"Oh no! Not again! (Pi! Pikachu!)" Ash, Misty and Pikachu groaned in unison.  
  
"Well, Team Twerp, you seems to get yourself into a beautiful Chinese town, huh?" The   
female member of Team Stup...(Oops, sorry.) Team Rocket smirked.  
  
"And there's a lot of Pokemon too!" The male member said with a foolish grin.  
  
"We can snap them after we got the Pikachuuuuu!" A talking Meowth exclaimed. Then   
they all sent out their Pokemon.  
  
"Go Arbok!" Shouted the female member, Jessie.  
  
"Attack Weezing!" James, the male member, threw out his Pokeball.  
  
"Right then! Go Pika..."  
  
"Growlithe, flamethrower those thieves!" An unknown voice yelled. Then a beautiful   
puppy Pokemon jumped out and sent Team Rocket away to the Blasting-off Express.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"  
  
"This Growlithe surely is powerful!" Misty said and knelt down to pet the little dog.   
I wonder who's his trainer?"  
  
At this time, they heard a whistle and Growlithe ran back to his trainer, who walked   
out from a corner. He's wearing dark green T-shirt and brown jeans. Also, he wore a   
pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Good job, Growlithe. And I suppose you're the one who sent by Oak, huh?" Seeing their   
confused faces, he quickly added. "I'm Tetsuya Kajiwara. The Pokemon researcher of Konan."  
  
"So, you're Prof. Kajiwara..." Ash was stunned a bit. "And....and my name is Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"Mine is Misty!"  
  
"Nice to meet you! So this is the stuff Oak's talking about...Oh! If you don't mind,   
could you help me to bring it to my lab? It's not very far away from here." He recalled   
his Growlithe. "Also, please just call me Tetsuya. I don't like to be so formal."  
  
Tetsuya's words were true. They only walked about 5 minutes and they reach a 2 stories   
building. Tetsuya got out a card and slide it down a slot. The door opened and he   
invited the trio to go inside.  
  
"Just leave the trunk there will be fine. And would you like some drinks?" He got out   
a bottle of juice and a can of beer from a small refrigerator.  
  
"What was inside the trunk?" Misty eyed the trunk curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Oak said it was some kind of new Pokeball." He took a sip of his beer.   
  
"I bet you two are here to battle the Suzaku League gym leaders, right?"  
  
"The Suzaku League?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Suzaku League is a part of the Shijin League, which mean the six gyms within the   
Konan region. The gym nearest to here is the Eiyou Gym. But I suggest you not to go   
there first because Miaka was not so easy to defeat. Even for the Johto champion."  
  
"Who's Miaka?"  
  
"She's the leader of Eiyou Gym, who uses flying Pokemon." Tetsuya reached for his   
pocket and took out a Pokegear. He showed them a map. "See? This is the Konan region.   
And we're here, the capital of Konan." He pointed on the image. "I suggest you go to Mt.   
Reikkaku first. Even it's a bit far away, but Genrou was pretty easy to beat."  
  
"I bet this Genrou guy was the gym leader, right?" Misty said.  
  
"Right. And this," he handed a card to Ash, "is a gift from me for delivering the trunk.   
This is the map card of the Shijin Continent. And I have a flavor to ask you guys."  
  
Tetsuya went to a shelf and pulled out a Pokeball. Then he explained, "Miaka found this   
little one near her gym. But she said she didn't have time for such a young Pokemon. So   
she sent it to me and asked me to give it to some breeders. But I think if I give this   
to you maybe better."  
  
"But we don't have much experience with baby Pokemon as well. Although we have a Togepi."   
Ash said and looked at the little egg Pokemon, who's sleeping.  
  
"Because this ball contains..." He said and threw out the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon.  
  
"PIIIIIICCHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"  
  
"AW! WHAT A CUTIE!"   
  
"...A Pichu." Tetsuya finished and picked up the pre-evolution Pokemon.  
  
"I think it's more suitable for this little guy if there's a Pikachu around." He smiled   
as he saw Ash's Pikachu played with Pichu and get along very well.  
  
"But...who's this Pokemon belongs to?" Ash asked.  
  
"I want this! And I bet I have more experience with baby Pokemon, right?" Misty said.  
  
"No way! I'll take care of it since I have a Pikachu!" Ash debated.  
  
"I think it's the best to left the decision to Pichu." Tetsuya suggested. "He knows the   
best."  
  
Pichu looked at Ash and Misty, and then turned to Pikachu, who gave a small nod of   
encouragement. Finally, the little electric mouse walked to...  
  
"Pi!"  
  
"I've told you!" Misty stick out her tongue and picked up Pichu.  
  
"WHYYYYYYYYY!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
"Please call me about once a week to tell me about Pichu. Since I didn't have many   
chance to study these pre-evolution Pokemon so I would like to have a good research."   
Tetsuya told them.  
  
Now Ash and Misty were about to leave, with Pikachu on Ash's head, Pichu on Misty's   
shoulder and she's holding Togepi in her arm.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Tetsuya! Bye~" Ash said and they left the laboratory. They followed   
Tetsuya's direction and they left Eiyou for Mt. Reikkaku.  
  
After three days, they were still walking along the Route 47 while Ash was reading the   
map from his own Pokegear.  
  
"I think we're almost there." Ash looked at Pikachu, Togepi and Pichu, who fell asleep   
on their respective trainers' head/shoulder/arm. "Why don't we have lunch first?"  
  
When they settle down under a tree and preparing the lunch. The Pokemon awoke because   
of the smell of the sandwiches.  
  
"How much longer do you have to travel in the middle of nowhere actually?" Misty asked   
as she took a bite from her sandwich.  
  
"Who knows?" Ash said casually.  
  
"'WHO KNOWS?'?! Don't tell me we got lost AGAIN, Ash Ketchum!!"  
  
In the middle of their 'love fight', they heard a voice...from the top of the tree.  
  
"Knock knock. Who's there? It's Kouji, found two lost Pokemon trainers who looked like   
to go to Genrou's gym. Kouji, huh? Well, so glad to see you. Come right in, won't cha?   
Thank you."  
  
The trainers and Pokemon starred at Kouji with question marks all over their heads.  
  
"Don't worry kids! I'm one of the members of the Reikkaku Gym. Would you like me to take   
you to the gym?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Page 2----------The Flame of Battle...al...

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, JK do not own Pokemon and Fushigi Yuugi. Although JK would love  
to get an Espeon or play with Nuriko-sama, both of the series belong to GameFreak and  
Yuu Watase-sensei. So don't sue me.  
  
WAAAA! JK get review! Thank you Mystic Rains and AliciaSF! I no want say but you want   
Nuriko-sama, Tama or Yui, you have wait. JK try write faster, okay? Thank you again!  
  
?: WOULD YOU STOP YOUR SHAMPOO'S GRAMMAR?!  
  
JK: Sorry, don't shout at me...Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! I remember it now!  
  
Ash decided to compete a new league which called the "Shijin League". They met Prof.   
Kajiwara aka Tetsuya. Ash got a new map card and Misty received a cute Pichu. They've   
tried to find the first Gym in Konan for 3 days. Suddenly, a mysterious man called Kouji   
said he would bring them to the Rekkaku Gym...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 2--The Flame of Battle...also Friendship  
  
"Don't worry kids! I'm one of the members of the Reikkaku Gym. Would you like me to take   
you to the gym?" A mysterious and strange (to Ash and the others) man who called himself   
Kouji asked.  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other, like they wanted to say "Why he talked to himself?"  
Then Misty asked, "but why would you come to...eh...help us?"  
  
"Oh, just because I want to get away from Genrou for a while. He was defeated by another   
trainer some time ago and he didn't seem to be happy about it." Kouji answered. "And I've   
just see how hopeless," he pointed at Ash, "you are. So I decided to help. I ask again:  
Would you like me to take you to the gym?"  
  
"Alright! I can beat that Genrou guy and get the badge! Let's go!" Ash suddenly become  
very hyper and got back his bag.  
  
"I think he act like this because that Kouji said that he's hopeless in direction." Misty  
whispered to Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon nodded and sighed.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Ash and the others followed Kouji and they soon reached a mountain. He led them to walk  
along a small path. The road was quite difficult to walk and the Pokemon became tired  
very soon. Finally, after walking for about 1 hour, they arrived a big building.  
  
It's a 3-story building, which was built, in Chinese style. There're some words on the door.  
Although the words were quite vague, they could read the word "Reikkaku Gym". Kouji step  
forward and "talked".  
  
"Knock knock, who's there? It's Kouji, back with two trainers who want to challenge for   
the Blaze badge. Oh, I see. Bring them in could'ya? Thank you!"  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu sweat dropped as they saw (once again) Kouji talking to himself.  
But what surprised them was that, after his speech, the gym door opened.  
  
All of them went into the gym. The gym was big and a battle arena was located in the   
center, while there's many other people on the side.   
  
"Oh! Kouji! You've brought some trainers?" A man, who's treating some injuries on an   
Eevee, asked. "You'll battle them first okay? Most of our Pokemon are not in good shape."  
  
"No prob.!" Kouji replied and threw a super potion to that trainer. "Well, before you  
can battle Genrou, you must defeat one of the gym trainer first. This time, I'll be   
your opponent. You two, who would come first?" Kouji walked to one side of the arena.  
  
"Well, only Ash tries to get the badge. So don't count me in." Misty said and lean on a   
wall.  
  
"So boy, your name is Ash, huh? That's not a problem. Now we'll go on a 2 on 2 battle  
with no time limit, agree?" Kouji got a Pokemon from his belt. "Now it's battle time,  
buddy. Go Slugma!"  
  
"What's that?" Ash took out his Pokedex to analyze the Pokemon.  
  
"Slugma, the lava Pokemon. It's a very common Pokemon in volcanic areas, it slowly   
slithers around in a constant search for warm places."  
  
"So it's a fire Pokemon. Go, Totodile!" Ash called out his one and only water Pokemon.  
  
"Slugma, harden then use smog attack!" The fire Pokemon obeyed then the gym was covered  
with smoke.  
  
"Totodile, fight back with screech!" Ash ordered and covered his ears. Totodile let out  
an ear piercing noise. Slugma was stunned by the noise and stopped the smog attack.  
  
"All right, water gun now!" Slugma took the full blast but to Ash's surprise, it was still  
standing.  
  
"Slugma, body slam!" Slugma rushed and knock Totodile down. It stood up immediately then  
gave it another water gun, knock it out at the same time.  
  
"Slugma return!" Kouji recalled his fainted Pokemon and got out another ball. "It's up to  
you now, Ninetales go!"  
  
"Ninetales, continual quick attack!"  
  
"Totodile, hydro pump!"  
  
Totodile attacked but it's too slow for Ninetales. It dodged all the water pillar and  
forced Ash to send Totodile back to its Pokeball.  
  
"You've done a great job, Totodile." Ash said as he got back Totodile. "Pikachu, you're  
on."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu ran to the arena.  
  
"Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent the electric strike to the fox Pokemon.  
This time it wasn't so lucky and got shocked. But it could still battle.  
  
"Ninetales hang in there! Trap the mouse in a fire spin!" Kouji shouted.  
  
"Pikachu agility then quick attack!"  
  
Ninetales shot some flame from its mouth. Pikachu managed not to be trap in the fire,  
but its tail was burnt. Still, it quick-attacked Ninetales and defeated it.  
  
Kouji sighed and got out Ninetales' Pokeball, "it's okay, buddy. Return." He put back  
the Pokeball and went to Ash's side, "you're not bad. You've defeated me so you can   
challenge Genrou. Wait a sec here, I'll go and drag him down." He said and went away.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
5 minutes later he came back with another man. He has orange hair and about 18. He wore   
a black coat with many adornments. He smirked and went to the opposite side of the  
arena.  
  
"So, you're the one who has beaten Kouji." He said. "Quite interestin'. He had not been  
beaten for a long time already. This would be a interesting battle. Anyway, I'm the gym  
leader Genrou. Or you may call me Tasuki."  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum and I want to challenge you for the gym badge!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Fine, we will have a 3-on-3 battle. Let's get started now." Tasuki took out a Pokeball  
from his coat pocket. "Get'em Flareon!" The Eevee evolution came out from its Pokeball   
and stared at Pikachu.   
  
"And I choose Noctowl!" The owl Pokemon fly across the gym. "Hypnosis now!"  
  
"Use flamethrower and burn that bird into singe!" Tasuki yelled and Flareon try to  
attack Noctowl. But before the flame came out, Noctowl already used hypnosis and put  
Flareon into a deep sleep.  
  
"Oh no! Quilava you're the next!" Tasuki called out his second Pokemon. "Leer and  
flame wheel!"  
  
Quilava's leer stunned Noctowl and hit Noctowl with its flame attack, knocking it out.  
  
"Pikachu, I choose you! Thunder attack now!" Ash recalled Noctowl and sent out Pikachu.  
  
"Quilava, smokescreen then flamethrower!" Tasuki ordered his Pokemon. But it could not  
stand Pikachu's electric attack and fell down.  
  
"Now both of us are only having one Pokemon left." Tasuki stated and pulled something  
out from his necklace. It turned out to be a special heat-resistance Pokeball. "My last   
Pokemon is......Charmeleon!"  
  
"Pikachu thunder shock!"   
  
"Charmeleon, slash!"  
  
Charmeleon ran to Pikachu at a very high speed. Then right before the shock was released,  
the lizard Pokemon slash Pikachu. Pikachu rolled back and released another thunder shock.  
But Charmeleon seemed like Pikachu had just gave him a massage.  
  
"Finish it with dragon...!" Not waiting Tasuki to finish, Charmeleon already used the   
dragon rage attack to attack Pikachu. Pikachu was hurt badly but it didn't want to give   
up.  
  
"What a stubborn Pikachu. Let's see if it could take this." Charmeleon turned to Tasuki,  
who gave it a small nod, then it faced Pikachu again. Charmeleon stared at the little  
electric rodent. Suddenly, its eyes gave out a strange light, blinding everyone. At the  
same time Pikachu found itself could not move. Then it felt Charmeleon was coming. But  
he didn't have a chance to shock him as he used rage attack.  
  
"What's...that?" Ash was stunned by Charmeleon's attack.  
  
"A new attack, of course. Now send out another Pokemon, won't cha?"  
  
"Great, what Pokemon should I use now..." Ash thought as he recalled his fainted bird.  
"Totodile still could not battle...I can't use Bulbasaur or Chikorita..."  
  
"Hey boy, you could forfeit if you want to. If you don't please be quick! Charmeleon   
would get impatient." Tasuki gave Ash a confident (fang) grin.   
  
"Of course not! Go Totodile!" Ash threw out Totodile's Pokeball.  
  
"Are you crazy? Totodile was not in shape for battle!" Misty said in disbelieve.  
  
"I know but I don't have other choice! Totodile surf attack!"  
  
"Use scary face then rage attack! Teach the crocodile and stubborn trainer that type   
advantage was not everything!"  
  
Suddenly, something...or rather, some Pokemon blasted the gym door. After the  
smoke was cleared, all of them saw it was a man and a woman standing at the doorway  
with a Scyther and a Gligar by their side.  
  
"Miisu! Renhou! Why you have to come to my gym whenever I have challengers?!" Tasuki  
shouted at the duo.  
  
"How simple, Tasuki-chan," Miisu grinned. "of course we're here after the Charmeleon  
of yours."  
  
"Did she mean that he stole the..." Misty whispered.  
  
"No, Genrou would not steal any Pokemon, even we used some mountain bandits. Genrou's  
Charmeleon was tortured and become very weak. So how it came to our mountain. He  
healed its wound and it started to follow Genrou. Later it became his Pokemon." Kouji   
explained.  
  
"And the one who tortured Charmeleon was a gang called 'Missiles'. They did dirty work  
like Team Rocket as well. And these two were the people who almost kill Charmeleon!"  
Tasuki finished. "This time I won't let you get away! Go Arcanine!"  
  
"Chikorita and Bulbasaur, help Tasuki and his Pokemon!" Ash threw his Pokeball.  
  
"Oh look! There's so many cute or strong looking Pokemon! If we could get them, not only  
we can continue some of our experiment, also they can make us stronger!" The girl said  
in delight.  
  
"That's right, Miisu. Let's attack!" The guy (obviously his name is Renhou) beckoned  
the Scyther to attack.  
  
"Go now! Gligar!" The woman (she should be Miisu) ordered her Gligar.  
  
"Double vine whip! Bind the Scyther now!"  
  
"Arcanine, agility then extreme speed!"  
  
"Scyther, sword dance!"  
  
"Gligar, reflect!"  
  
The Pokemon obeyed their trainers and attacked. The grass Pokemon successfully bided   
Scyther and now they're having pulling match. Arcanine tackle Gligar like a blur,  
sending it flying across the gym.  
  
"Arcanine, blinding glare then use your flame thrower to send them into next year!"  
Tasuki shouted.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Chikorita, draw back your vines!" Ash warned his Pokemon.  
  
The "new attack" happened again. Arcanine gave out a blinding flash. Miisu and Renhou found  
themselves became statues...and being sent to a special trip of burning.  
  
"All right!" Tasuki exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt something shard and green was placed  
somewhere near his neck.  
  
Scyther had come behind Tasuki before Arcanine attacked.  
  
"That taught you not to mess with the 'Missiles'." Miisu stood up, smirked as she saw  
Charmeleon was trying to attack Scyther. "Now, now Charmeleon. If you attack, your little  
'life-savior' and temperately trainer will be burnt as well. Of course, if you're willing  
to follow us again, we'll let him live."  
  
"So, what's your choice?" Renhou grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll be fine, buddy. Don't listen to them! You deserved freedom like human being! No  
one could control your life, even a trainer could not control his captured Pokemon! Just  
don't listen to their f*&^%#g 'deal'!" Tasuki tried to persuade Charmeleon. Suddenly,  
Charmeleon used double team, confusing both Scyther and Gligar. Tasuki used the chance to  
break free.  
  
"Charmeleon, fire blast now!"  
  
Flame was shot from Charmeleon's mouth and formed into a Chinese character "big". Blasting  
the bug Pokemon along with their trainer.   
  
"Miisu, this looks bad, maybe we should retreat this time." Renhou murmured.  
  
"I guess you're right." Miisu murmured back. "Listen kids, we'll be back!" After that, they  
ran away.  
  
"Good job Charmeleon!" Tasuki patted Charmeleon. "Now let's get back to our battle!"  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
"Charmeleon, use slash attack!"  
  
"Totodile, surf now!"  
  
Both Pokemon let out their attack. Maybe Charmeleon was a bit exhausted after the "Missiles"  
business. One surf attack was able to make it faint. Tasuki sighed as he recalled his   
fainted Pokemon. Then took out something from his pocket.  
  
"Well, Ash. Although I hate it but you defeated me fair and square. Now this blaze badge  
was yours." Tasuki handed out the "something" to Ash, which was a torch-shaped badge.  
  
"YEAAAAAAH! I've got my first league badge!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Don't be so confident, kid. You still has 11 gyms to go! I suggest you to go the Jouzen  
City and battle with Ryuen. That guy was a lot more powerful than me!" Tasuki said. "Looks  
like I have to trainer harder." He thought.  
  
"So...our next destination will be...Jouzen City! Let's go!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JK's Last word (contains bad grammar)  
  
Attention! Attention!! JK now want authors to be trainer of this fic!  
JK's friends no enough for whole "series" so JK ask help!  
Anyone can help please write review and tell me your name, Pokemon,  
gender, and your identity like ramdom trainer, breeder or gym trainer.  
but no gym leader!  
Please help poor JK! Thanks!! 


	3. Page 3----------A Big Battle in a Small ...

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
Disclaimer: Like usual, JK no own Pokemon or Fushigi Yuugi. Even JK want to hammer  
Brock or use Nakago practice Karate, JK no own them so do nothing. So no blame me   
for anything, okay? JK poor girl, JK even worry about no money for school fee.  
  
Also, I forgot in last 2 chapters. I write for entertainment. So no sue (again).  
  
And, JK thanks AlantisB's review. So, mouse-trainer girl will add to fanfic. Again  
JK beg reader to sign for be trainer! If you help, please tell JK your name, Pokemon,  
gender, identity like random trainer, gym trainer or breeder! New option added! You  
can be member of "Missiles" as well (please read ch.p 2 for info). And NO gym leader!!  
Thank you.  
  
JK: Ah! Just tell you mouse-trainer girl, JK love mouse Pokemon too! (Hug Sandshrew)  
  
AlantisB: Stop calling me mouse-trainer girl! I have a name too!  
  
?: Yeah! Also, when will you stop using "?" to represent my name?!  
  
JK: Sorry, Ace. And (?'s name)! You no suppose be here! Go back and no come out until  
JK tell! Or you sorry! (trying to push ? out of the stage, and they begin to fight)  
  
Mayo: (Cough) Sorry about that. Now we will get on to the show. Anyone remember where   
do we stop at last time?   
  
JK: Go away and no go near Taka! (Anyone saw the Eikou-den?) Can tell reader myself!  
(Send Sakaki Mayo away by the Hammer Express)  
  
Last time, Ash battle Tasuki, the gym leader of Reikkaku Gym for the Blaze badge.  
During the match, two mysterious people from a gang called "Missiles" came to get  
Tasuki's Charmeleon. But they (Namely Miisu and Renhou) failed miserably. Now Ash  
had defeated Tasuki and followed his advice to go and try to take on Ryuen the  
Jouzen Gym leader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 3--A Big Battle in a Small Tournament  
  
After defeating Tasuki, the Reikkaku gym leader, and getting his first Suzaku league  
badge, Ash together with Misty left the Mt. Reikkaku and try to find their to the next  
destination, the Jouzen City.  
  
Now, they were resting near a lake. And Misty was having a worried expression on  
her face.   
  
"Look at the cloud Ash! It looks like a storm is coming. If we can't find somewhere to  
stay we'll be soaking wet again!" Misty said while she's feeding her Pichu.  
  
"Let see, we're here, Lake Taichi...the nearest place is...a place called the Hakukou  
Village. Maybe we can stay at the Pokemon Center there!" Ash studied his card map.  
  
"Then we should get going now! I don't want to get wet! C'mon, c'mon!" Misty started  
pulled Ash to the direction of the village.  
  
After 30 minutes walking, the sky started to rain. But luckily they make it in time.  
While waiting their Pokemon to be healed, Misty phoned Tetsuya to tell him about  
Pichu. Ash was staring a poster then he heard the following conversation.  
  
"Did you know that the Hakukou Mini tournament was coming?"  
  
"Yeah! I want to compete but I don't think I could beat the girl who named Yenrin.   
She's so strong!"  
  
"Just try it out! But I agree that she's very strong. She's the owner of 18 league   
badges after all."  
  
"And I wonder where's the gym leader? I've come to this village for 3 times already.  
But every time I came here, the gym trainer told me that he's out!"  
  
"What's the name of the gym leader? I've heard that he's not from here."  
  
"Oh! His name is Taka Sukunami. People said that he's from the Kanto region..."  
  
Ash could only listen to this part. Because Nurse Joy ("I finally understand the true   
meaning of the phase 'Joy to the World'," by Misty) called them to get their Pokemon.   
  
"Hey Nurse Joy, why all the people around here talks something about a tournament?"  
Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.  
  
"Oh that! That's a mini tournament organized by the Hakukou Gym, even the gym leader  
always out for some reason. I've heard this year there's some mysterious prize for  
the winner so it attracted much more people than last year. If you want to compete,  
just go to the Hakukou Gym and register. Well, see you later!" Joy explained and went  
to treat other Pokemon.  
  
"A Pokemon tournament...It sounds interesting...Okay! I'll join it!" Ash declared.  
  
"But I've heard some people said there's a girl who had won for 3 years already. Do  
you think you can beat her?" Misty picked up Pichu and Togepi.  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
The next morning, the rain had stopped and Ash almost ran to the gym in order to   
register for joining the mini tournament. When he got there, there's a small line  
of trainers there already. But fortunately, he only needed to wait for about 10  
minutes before he can fill in a small form. After he finished with the form, the  
gym trainer told him to draw a number out of a box.  
  
"This will decide who's your opponent in the first round." The gym trainer said.  
  
Ash drew no. 15. Then the trainer looked at a list and said, "Your battle will begin  
at 11:30 a.m. and your opponent is Ace Spade. You still had about 1 hour to prepare.  
Good luck!" He said and beckoned the next trainer to come forward.  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
"Okay, we're having the third battle of the first round! The red trainer is Ash  
Ketchum the Johto league champion! His opponent is Ace Spade from Eiyou City!  
This will be a 3-on-3 battle with no time limit! Let the battle begin!"  
  
The commentator shouted through the speaker. Ash and his opponent Ace picked out a  
Pokeball from their belt.  
  
"Go Noctowl!"  
  
"Let's do it, Marill!"  
  
Ash's Noctowl and Ace's Marill faced each other, waiting their trainer's command.  
  
"Noctowl, wing attack now!"  
  
"Marill, slow the bird down with bubble beam!"  
  
Marill shot bubble out but Noctowl dodged it skillfully. Then it slapped the water  
Pokemon with its wings.  
  
"Hang in there! Use whirlpool to trap it!"  
  
Noctowl was trapped by a whirlpool created by Marill. Ash began to panic.  
  
"Grr...Noctowl! Hypnosis then dream eater!" Ash ordered.  
  
The owl shot hypnosis wave from its eyes and made the mouse fell asleep. After eating  
its dream, the referee declared Ash won the first round. Ace brought out her second  
Pokemon, it's Raichu. Noctowl was out of cold after a good shock from the evolved form  
of Pikachu. Then Ash sent out Cyndaquil to fight it.  
  
"Raichu, dynamic punch!"  
  
"Cyndaquil, quick! Use your smoke screen!"  
  
Blocking the mouse's view, Cyndaquil approach it slowly and give it a quick attack.  
Raichu looked hurt but it's not going to be down for now.  
  
"Finish it with Thunder bolt!"  
  
"Flame thrower!"  
  
The two attacks meet and cause an explosion. After the smoke was clear, Raichu was lying  
on the ground, unconscious. On the other hand, Cyndaquil was still standing because it  
used Protect to escape from the explosion.  
  
"Raichu is not able to battle! Cyndaquil is the winner!"  
  
"Oh no! Okay, my last Pokemon, go for it!" Ace threw out her last Pokeball and it was a...  
  
"A Cyndaquil?" Ash looked at the two fire mouse Pokemon.  
  
Ace grinned and said, "Cyndaquil, use mud-slap!"  
  
"Cyndaquil, flame wheel now!" Ash ordered his Cyndaquil.  
  
Ash's Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel so that it's surrounded by flame. This made the mud could  
not reach it. Then it tackled Ace's Cyndaquil and sent it back to its Pokeball.  
  
"Cyndaquil is not able to battle. Trainer Ash is the winner!"  
  
"That was a smart move, Ketchum. I wish we can battle again sometime." Ace said.  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
"Hey Ash! Come here!" Misty pulled Ash to another arena. "That's the girl that everyone's  
talking about!"  
  
"Now the last battle of the first round! The red trainer is So Yenrin, the champion of   
this tournament for 3 years. The green trainer is Chou Kasei, who came second last year.   
This will be a 3-on-3 battle with no time limit. Now begin!"  
  
Ash looked at the red trainer box, he saw a girl about 15. She has long petunia hair which  
she tied into a braid that reach her waist. She wore a sapphire T-shirt with a sleeveless  
jacket and black pants. Her auburn eyes flashed with determination as she threw out her  
first Pokeball.  
  
"Go Espeon!"   
  
On the other side, it's (also) girl who's around 14. She has short black hair and gray  
eyes. She's in a red T-shirt and a pair of rifle green trousers. She brought out her first  
Pokemon with a confident grin.  
  
"Beat it, Doduo! Pursuit attack!"  
  
The two-head bird ran to the psychic Eevee evolution side. Just a second before the attack,  
Espeon teleported itself away. All the audience "aww" because they saw Yenrin's eyes were  
flashing a blue light.  
  
"Gee, looks like that girl is a psychic herself!" Ash said.  
  
"So that's why the people said she's strong. Because it's hard to predict her move!" Misty  
added.  
  
Before Doduo could attack again, Espeon had used a Psybeam to finish it already. "Doduo  
is not able to battle, Yenrin won the first round!"  
  
"Your turn! Charmander!" Kasai pulled out her second Pokemon. "Dragon rage!"  
  
The lizard Pokemon used the dragon attack on Espeon. It did hurt it a little but Espeon  
did another Psybeam to knock it out.  
  
"I swear I won't lose this time...Venusaur solar beam!"  
  
This time, the Venusaur surprised all the audience and Yenrin herself. The Venusaur took  
less than a minute to charge up and fire the blast, defeated the Psychic Pokemon.  
  
"It's alright, Espeon. You did a great job." Yenrin said as she recalled her fainted   
Pokemon. "Get it! Quilava!" Yenrin sent out her fire Pokemon. "Fire Blast!"  
  
The fire mouse used the strongest fire attack on the plant Pokemon. But its horror, it   
still standing.  
  
"Vine whip, Venusaur." Kasei smirked.  
  
"Somehow I think that Chou girl could be best friend with Gary Oak." Ash said to no one.  
  
"Quilava, run for it!"  
  
Quilava obeyed and started to run around. Venusaur's vine whips chased it across the   
arena. It dodged, jumped and ran over many vines. Finally, all the whips tied together.   
Quilava used Fire spin and KOed Venusaur.  
  
"Venusaur is not able to battle. The winner is So Yenrin!" The referee declared.  
  
"I hope I don't need to battle her. She looks tough!" Ash said with a bit desperate.  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
The tournament ran smoothly and finally it's the last round: with Ash vs. So Yenrin. Ash's  
confident came back after he defeated a few other trainer with no difficulty. Now, they're  
on the battle arena and facing each other, holding a Pokeball in their hands.  
  
"I hope it's not Espeon...Go Bulbasaur!" Ash called his plant Pokemon.  
  
"Go Elekid!" Yenrin used a electric Pokemon. "Thunderbolt!"  
  
The plug-like Pokemon charged up and fire the attack at Bulbasaur. Fortunately it dodged   
the attack in time. Ash ordered it to use Razor leaf and the leaves injured Elekid.  
  
"Quick attack now!"  
  
"Use your leech seed!"  
  
Elekid dashed to Bulbasaur as it shot a seed from its plant. The seed hit Elekid and   
drained its energy away. And Yenrin recalled her Pokemon then sent out the Quilava, who   
burnt Bulbasaur to something similar to a charcoal.  
  
"Bulbasaur return! Go Totodile!"  
  
"Wanted to go with type advantage? Let's see...Dig attack!"  
  
Quilava dug into the ground and after a while it attack behind Totodile. But the Totodile  
was smarter than Ash thought. When the fire mouse pinned the crocodile onto the ground,  
Totodile shot a water gun and weakened it a bit. But then Quilava tackled it and Totodile  
was thrown into the wall, unconscious.  
  
"Totodile is not able to battle!" The referee declared.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu! It's shocking time!" Ash spoke to the electric mouse on his shoulder. And  
it jumped onto the arena. Without Ash's command, it used thunderbolt attack. Thanks to  
Totodile's water gun, the attack became more effective and Quilava was out of cold.  
  
Now both two trainers have one Pokemon left. Yenrin brought out her third also the last  
Pokeball. Which is a...  
  
"Pidgeotto, go!"  
  
Ash heard the crowd whispered something like "Is she crazy to use a bird again an electric  
Pokemon?" But when the bird Pokemon appeared above the arena, everyone was stunned. Because  
this Pidgeotto not only was larger then the normal one, it also just like Ash's Noctowl,  
it's a shiny Pokemon.  
  
"Pidgeotto, sand attack then mud slap!"  
  
"Pikachu, agility now!"  
  
Pidgeotto began to sweep up the sand and blocking Pikachu's view. Luckily, Pikachu was fast  
enough to dodge all the mud that was sent to him. It know perfectly well that he could not  
stand a ground attack.  
  
"Alright, steel wing now!" Yenrin ordered.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Pidgeotto targeted Pikachu and ready to strike the electric rodent with its harden wing.   
When it flew up to the sky again, Ash and Yenrin looked confused because Pikachu disappeared.  
  
Ash looked upward and smiled. He saw Pikachu had hopped onto Pidgeotto's back. The bird  
flied as wild as it could, tried to throw Pikachu off. But Pikachu was way too used to  
Pidgeotto's flying and balanced very well. Ash told Pikachu to use a thunder attack.   
Pidgeotto was knocked out.  
  
"Pidgeotto is not able to battle! The champion goes to Ash Ketchum!" The referee declared.  
  
"Great job Pidgeotto, I should not send you out at the first place. Now have a rest."   
Yenrin called back her fainted bird. Then she shook hands with Ash. "It's a really great   
battle! I like your Pikachu's style. But I'm sure that next time I can beat you."  
  
"Well, your Pidgeotto was good too! And I don't think I could beat you if you use your  
Espeon."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to him. But right before the match, Nurse Joy informed me that someone  
broke into the Pokemon center and Espeon was attacked. Now Nurse Joy was healing him so I  
can't use it. I don't know who will do such thing to my Pokemon. And Nurse Joy told me he's  
hurt by something like Pin missile. I hope it's not that 'Missile' that hurt him." Yenrin  
explained.  
  
"I hope you could come here to receive your prizes." A gym trainer told Ash.  
  
+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+  
  
That night, at the Pokemon Center...  
  
"Say Ash, what's the prize for that tournament?" Misty asked as she gave Nurse Joy her   
Pokemon.  
  
"Well, it's a set of bracelets. The gym trainer told me a legend from a long time ago."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"The legend is about a girl who got the seven celestial warriors. She can obtained   
omnipotent power from a certain beast god and made her wishes come true. Around this island  
there are four beast god that guarding the four part of this land. These bracelet contained  
a part of the god. They said this could protect the human or Pokemon that wear it and raise  
their power as well."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"The green one contains a scale of Genbu, the white one contains a fang of Byakku, the red  
one contains a feather of Suzaku, the blue one contains a claw from Seiryuu. The gym trainer  
told me that these could raise the power of ground, grass, fire and water Pokemon." Ash  
explained.  
  
"Do you think that the legend was true?" Misty took the Seiryuu bracelet and examined it.  
  
"I don't know." Ash looked at the Suzaku bracelet. "But it won't hurt to believe it,   
will it?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Page 4----------Missiles, Struggle, and ...

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
Disclaimer: Again, JK no own Pokemon / Fushigi Yuugi. If JK own them, will immediately  
skip school and start journey, or use "Shijin Tenshi Sho" do Chinese book report. But   
because JK no own them, so JK stuck at school. So no sue me. Thank you.  
  
JK write fanfic just express crazy idea. Do no blame me anything, okay?  
  
Thank you AliciaSF!! You review two times! JK happy so...JK let Nuriko-sama come out  
earlier! (jumping up and down) And JK still ask reader to be trainers. Please give me  
your name, Pokemon, gender and identity via review! Thanks!!  
  
And...about the identity of ?...  
  
?: DON'T . CALL . ME . ? . WILL . YA?!  
  
JK: Shut up! JK make you appear last chapter. Don't yell or I won't lend you my Geog.  
notes!  
  
?: Oh no~Just told them please?  
  
JK: I tell readers after story! Because you upset me! JK no happy so no tell now! Reader  
guess and answer at bottom of chapter. Hint: *She* appear last chapter. Now last time  
we stop at...  
  
Ash and Misty had planned to go to Jouzen City to challenge Ryuen, the Jouzen Gym leader.  
But a storm forced them to stop at Hakukou Village, where the Gym leader was gone at  
the moment. At that time, there's a mini tournament organized by the gym. Ash had compete  
and won. He got four mysterious bracelet as the prize. Now they left the village and  
continue their way to Jouzen City...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 4: Missiles, Struggle, and Battles  
  
It's been a week since Ash, Misty and Pikachu left the Hakukou Village. But thanks to  
Ash's brilliant sense of direction, they still failed to find their destination the  
Jouzen City. And Misty was seriously upset about this.  
  
But they did not aware that someone was pretty annoyed by their direction sense too.  
  
"I can't believe someone actually was stupid enough not to notice they're just walking  
around the forest!" A female voice whispered in the bushes.  
  
"Then again, why do we have to follow them?" This time it's a male voice said.  
  
"Because they helped to ruin our mission last time. You know we must have our revenge!  
Renhou, we have to begin our work now!"  
  
"Alright Miisu, after all troublesome kids should be sent home..."  
  
The members of an evil gang "Missiles" smirked and left their hiding place.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"Ash, are you sure that we're at the right path?"  
  
"I'm sure this time!"  
  
"You said that three days ago but see? We're still stuck at this forest!"  
  
"That's just a technical error!"  
  
"Just admit you're hopeless at direction and give me the map then we can be there in no  
time!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Pika! [Shut up!]"  
  
Two silly Pokemon trainers Ash and Misty disturbed the quiet forest. Their voice   
of arguing echoed through out the forest. After their 30 minutes 'debate' (What a   
surprise! Pikachu didn't intervene with their lovey-dovey argument), Misty decided to   
give up.  
  
"You know, I'm really sick of getting lost." She said and leant against a tree. Ash turned  
around and discovered there's a faint blush on Misty's cheek.  
  
"Gee, you're burning up!" Ash felt her forehead. "I think you're really sick. Maybe   
we'll stay here and rest for a while."  
  
Finally they decided to stay quiet for a while, thought Pikachu. Everything seemed   
peaceful now. They never aware something was wrong around them. Until...  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
They turned to the source of the sound. Then they discovered that they were being wrapped  
in something like string shot.  
  
"Oh no! Not again! Just like the time in Koga's gym!" Ash said and tried to struggle.  
  
"Is..is this Team Rocket again?" Misty (and Pikachu) tried to calm down Pichu and Togepi.  
  
"No, we're not." A woman walked out from behind the tree.  
  
"You're...the one we met in the Reikkaku Gym!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Oh, what a good memory you've got there!" A man's voice shot from the top of a tree.  
  
"What did you do this for?!"  
  
"Revenge of course! Because of you we failed the mission! Now, we'll get all your Pokemon  
as punishment! Meanwhile, you may want to take a nap..."  
  
Suddenly, Ash felt like he's been attacked by a Hypnosis attack. Soon, he's asleep...  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"Hey boy, are you alright?"  
  
Ash's eyes shot open when he heard the voice. His sight was not clear at first but   
eventually, he's can see better despite the lack of light. He saw a person--not sure a  
man or woman--with dark purple hair and tied into a braid. He/She was looking at him  
with concern and said. "Great, since you've been asleep for 5 hours already, I worried  
that those 'sleeping gas' has a bad effect for kids."  
  
"Where are we?" Ash sat up. He felt he just has a bad hangover.  
  
"An abandoned storage at the outskirt of Jouzen City. Also a secret station of the  
'Missiles'. Anyway, your friend over there was in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Huh...Ah! Misty!" Ash hurried to her side. Someone (Ash assumed it's the other person)  
had put an blanket over her. Her fever had worsen.  
  
"We have to get out of here and bring the girl to the doctor. I supposed they've took all  
your Pokemon, right?" Ash checked his belt and nodded. The person continued, "then we can't  
do anything for now. And, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ash and this is Misty. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ryuen, or Nuriko. The Jouzen City Gym leader."  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
At this time, at the Jouzen City gym...  
  
"What?! Ryuen was kidnapped? How could this happened, Kourin?" A girl with long petunia   
hair exclaimed.  
  
"Someone had set his apartment on fire and...I don't know the rest..." Another girl said.  
She about 17 and just looked the same as Ryuen.  
  
"Do you know who did this?"  
  
"Most probably is the 'Missile' gang. I've heard they've just go and bothered Tasuki some  
time ago." Kourin told the 'visitor'.  
  
"But where could they be? Jouzen City was small but it's difficult to search for one   
person with no clue..."  
  
"I wish we could have a flying Pokemon. It would help our search...Say! I thought you got  
a Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"Thanks! Yenrin! Please help me to find my brother..."  
  
"Of course I will! We're cousins, right? See ya!"  
  
After finding a big-enough open area for her oversized bird, So Yenrin picked out her   
Pokeball and called out her Pidgeotto and began her search.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"You mean you're kidnapped by them?" Ash asked.  
  
"They burn my apartment and get all my Pokemon away. They threatened me that if I didn't  
do as they told they'll do the same to my sister. So I can't risk it." Ryuen explained.  
  
The three of them were still inside the little storage that Renhou and Miisu locked them in.  
Misty had waked up but she's very weak.  
  
"Only there's anyone could find this place..."  
  
"Piiiiiidgeeoooooooo!"  
  
"What's that?" Nuriko looked through a small window. He saw an enormous and shiny Pidgeotto  
was flying outside the window, with a paper tied to its leg.  
  
"Is that...a Pidgeot?"  
  
"No...It's my cousin's Pidgeotto. I can't believe she's back! She said in the letter   
that she would bring us out before tomorrow's dawn! Meanwhile, she would get the   
Pokemon." Ryuen pulled out a pen and gave the bird a reply. It set off again.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"Good job Pidgeotto!" Yenrin sat next to a fire and recalled her bird Pokemon. She read   
her cousin's reply to her plan.  
  
"Beside me, there're two more trainers named Ash and Misty were locked up with me. I hope  
you could help them escape too. And tomorrow's dawn is a good idea. Since it's the time  
when the security was the weakest."  
  
"If there's three people...maybe I had to start earlier..." Yenrin's eyes started to  
glow and her Pokemon contained her Psychic Pokemon floated out and an Espeon appeared.  
  
"Espeon, the abandoned storage, now!"  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"It's almost dawn now." Ash looked at his Pokegear.  
  
"Yenrin was coming. I can feel it."  
  
"Feel it?" Ash asked.  
  
"She's a psychic. Somehow I could feel it every time when she tried to teleport someone  
in or out of a place." Ryuen explained.  
  
"A Psychic called Yenrin? I've met her before! We've battle each other when we're at the  
tournament in Hakukou village!"  
  
"So it's really you! Ash Ketchum!" A voice appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, a girl  
appeared before them. "It's been a while, cousin."  
  
"Greeting can be wait." Ryuen glanced to Misty's direction. "We need to get this girl to   
a hospital first!"  
  
At this time, they heard some noise of the security system.  
  
"Oh no! They've found Espeon!" Yenrin used her psychic power and saw the mental image.   
"She's gonna teleport us out of this building now!"  
  
After those words, they found their surrounding began to fade away.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"Damn it! They've got away!" Renhou punched the table. "We must get them back before they  
reach the city!"  
  
"Stay calm! I've sent out Gligar to go after them already. Since none of their Pokemon  
are in shape for battle, it will be a piece of cake to catch a few kids." Miisu said  
calmly.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Ash found himself landed harshly on the ground. With Ryuen and Yenrin followed by.  
  
"I hope next time we could land a bit gentler."  
  
"Shut up! Don't forget who rescued you!" Yenrin stood up and found her Pokemon sitting  
calmly behind to her with a bag next to it. "Thanks, Esp! Now, we've to get to the Jouzen  
City before they found us!"  
  
"GLIGAR!"  
  
They all looked up to the sky and they saw a red blur was flying to their way. Ryuen only  
got away in time and Ash was too occupied to protect Misty and didn't see the evolved form  
of Scyther was trying to attack him.  
  
"Look out Ash! Go Onix!" Ryuen got back his Pokeball and called out the rock snake. "Bind   
the Gligar!"  
  
Onix obeyed and Gligar was being wrapped. "Now get away before the other reach here!"  
  
"Espeon, teleport us to the Jouzen City now!"  
  
Espeon concentrated but they still stayed at the same spot.  
  
"Someone used the disable attack!" Ryuen said as he looked at the confused Espeon.  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
Everyone was stunned as Renhou walked out from the bush with an Ariados.  
  
"Well, kids. It's not nice to break into someone's place. Now give me back those things   
that you've stolen from our place now!" Renhou said and approached Yenrin.  
  
Yenrin say and do nothing as Renhou was walking closer and closer to her...until he found  
himself started to walk backward against his will because Yenrin's telekinetic power.  
  
"Ariados! Leech life!"   
  
"Espeon! Psychic now!"  
  
Surprisingly, Espeon's psychic attack could not knock out the spider. But it's enough to  
make it stick to the ground for a while. At the same time, Gligar decided to use the dark  
type attack "Thief" on Onix without Ryuen noticing.  
  
"Onix look out! Totodile!" Ash picked out a Pokeball from the bag. "Ice wind now!"  
  
Totodile blew out the extremely cold wind and Gligar became a beautiful sculpture of ice.   
But Renhou, being a member of an evil gang, was playing dirty again.  
  
"Ariados, use string shot on the redhead now!"  
  
Even it's very weak, Ariados was able to tie the string around Misty and pull her to its   
side.  
  
"MISTY!" Everyone realized and turned to Renhou's direction.  
  
"Stupid kids." Renhou commented. "If you obey us and this won't happen."  
  
"..I...ot..."  
  
Renhou heard some faint voice from his "hostage".  
  
"Always look carefully before you took action...STARMIE RAPIR SPIN NOW!" Misty called out  
her Pokemon and knocked out Ariados and Renhou at the same time. But after that, she   
collapsed as well.  
  
"Renhou!" Miisu appeared and looked at her partner. "We'll be back!"  
  
She said and threw a smoke bomb at them, and then she's gone together with her frozen Gligar.  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"The Pokemon will be fine!" Nurse Joy gave Yenrin the bag of Pokemon.  
  
While in the hideout of the Missiles, Espeon conveniently got out other Pokemon stolen by  
Renhou and Miisu as well.   
  
After the bizarre battle, Ryuen and Ash, who's been carrying Misty the whole time, went to  
the (human) hospital. And their Pokemon were being took care by Yenrin. After they knew  
Misty's going to be fine; they both heave a sigh of relief.  
  
Now, they're going back to Ryuen's Gym.  
  
"Thanks for saving Onix from that blow." Ryuen said. "And I'll be ready for your challenge  
anytime!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm looking forward to battle you!" Ash replied eagerly.  
  
"Maybe before you battle my brother, would you like to battle me first?"  
  
"Kourin!" Ryuen looked at the young girl who stood at the door of his gym. "Sorry about  
that. That's my sister Kourin."  
  
"Kourin, huh? Okay I accept your challenge! But first I've got to get back my Pokemon   
first."  
  
)$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$()$(  
  
"Now it will be a two-on-two battle, with no time limit!" Yenrin stated the rules.  
  
Now it's been three days after their escape from the Missiles. Misty and all their Pokemon  
had recovered fully. It's time for Ash to fulfill Kourin's challenge (with Yenrin as the  
judge).  
  
"Phanpy go!"  
  
"Chikorita, I choose you!"  
  
"CHIIIIKOOO!" Chikorita hugged Ash (again).  
  
"Later okay?" Ash said and put down Chikorita. "Vine whip now!"  
  
Chikorita extend two vines and whipped Phanpy as hard as it could.  
  
"Phanpy, double edge!"  
  
Phanpy charged at Chikorita but it dodged its attack gracefully. At the same time,   
Chikorita sent out several Razor leaf and knock the Pokemon down.  
  
"Phanpy return! Go Stantler!" Kourin recalled her fainted Pokemon and sent out Stantler,  
the deer Pokemon.  
  
"Chikorita, poison powder now!"   
  
"Stantler, use your Confuse Ray then stomp it!"  
  
Chikorita was confused and stomp by the deer. It's very weak now.  
  
"Return Chikorita! Pikachu go!" Pikachu jumped onto the ground from Ash's head.   
"Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Stantler, double team!"  
  
Suddenly, there's many Stantler around Pikachu. The electric mouse was confused and stopped  
its attack. Suddenly, the real Stantler came out and tackle Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu hang in there!"  
  
"Stantler, double team again!"  
  
"Pikachu, hear it carefully and when it came, give it the best shock you know!"  
  
Pikachu closed its eyes in concentration. It heard Stantler was running around it. Suddenly  
the sound became nearer and nearer to it. When Stantler was ready to finish it off with  
take down, Pikachu released a Thunder attack and Stantler fainted.  
  
"Good job! Pikachu!" Ash picked up Pikachu.  
  
"It's okay Stantler, return!" Kourin put Stantler back into the Pokeball. "I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm beginning to understand why that Pikachu was able to KO my Pokemon." Yenrin said.  
  
"You need to train more, you know?" Ryuen said. "And now, are you ready to challenge me  
for the Strength Badge, Ash Ketchum from Pallet?"  
  
"Of course! It's now or never!"  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JK finish chapter! *Yawn* Battle of Ash vs. Nuriko-sama will post on 10/3  
I.E. NURIKO-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY!! Please stay and watch!!  
  
And about the real identity of ?...Anybody guess? *silent*  
  
?: Could you just shut up and tell them...  
  
JK: You are the one to shut up! And the answer is...you tell them yourself.  
  
?: (fell down) Right...fine! I'm the one who battle Yenrin in chapter 3. Remember?  
My name is Chou Kasei! Anybody remember?  
  
JK: Yeah, in exchange of having her in my story, JK sacrifice her Geog. notes...  
And, I like to state the age of the characters--Ash is 13 and Misty is 14. Other  
no important for now. So, bye~  
  
And remember to review!! 


	5. Page 5----------The Long-waited Battle.....

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
Disclaimer: YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW JK NO OWN POKEMON OR FUSHIGI YUUGI YET?! If JK have them,  
long time ago Ash and Misty have declared their undying love to each other. Yui also no   
attack by bad men and that good-for-nothing jerk (AKA Nakago) cannot manuplate the poor  
girl! GameFreak own Pokemon and Watase Yuu create FY! No sue JK! JK had no money!  
  
Shichi Seishi become gym leaders are ideas JK get in Chinese lesson! (Bad girl...should  
listen lecture) Seem fun so write it! No commercial use! But JK study Economics at school  
so JK knows idea and character I created (Yenrin, in this case) are mine and have copyright!  
NO copy before ask me!  
  
Fanfic got few review...JK no happy...why no one write...maybe JK shall change summary...  
Could someone help? Also, trainers needed! And JK bad girl, should no write fanfic DURING  
lesson (hear someone talking Economics laws in the background). Anyway...For those waiting  
Nuriko-sama's big scene, HERE IT IS! And...Happy birthday! Nuriko-sama!!  
  
Alright, enough shouting. JK call back last time...  
  
Last time, while Ash and the others were on their way to Jouzen City, two members from  
the evil gang "Missiles" Miisu and Renhou captured Ash and Misty, who was ill at the   
moment, because they intervene their last mission (see P1 for further info). They met  
Ryuen the Jouzen City gym leader, who was being kidnapped because Miisu's threat on his  
sister Kourin. Later, Ryuen's cousin Yenrin heard the news from Kourin and rescued them.  
After the bizarre battle, Kourin challenged Ash but she was defeated. Now, Ash challenge  
Ryuen for the Strength Badge. Finally, the battle began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 5--The Long-waited Battle: Ash the Johto Champion vs. Ryuen the Jouzen Gym Leader  
  
Ryuen led Ash, Misty and an excited Pikachu into the gym. Then to a big hall with an arena  
in the middle. Kourin went on the side as a judge. Misty and Yenrin stood next to her as   
audience.  
  
"This is a gym battle between the Gym leader Chou Ryuen and trainer Ash Ketchum. Each  
of you can use three Pokemon. No calling back until Pokemon is declared unable to battle.  
This battle will have no time limit. Now...begin!"  
  
"My first Pokemon will be...Chikorita!" Ash threw out his Pokeball and almost at the same  
time, he felt his grass Pokemon nuzzled him. "Chikorita...not now please."  
  
"It seems that you and your Pokemon are quite close." Ryuen said after some giggles. "Then,  
maybe I'll start with...Graveler!"  
  
"Okay, just as I guessed! This is a rock Pokemon Gym!" Ash turned his gaze from the evolved  
form of Geodude to his Chikorita. "Chikorita, begin the battle with razor leaf!"  
  
"Graveler, use your rock throw now!"  
  
Graveler created some bounders and threw it towards the tiny Chikorita. But because it's   
such a small Pokemon so Chikorita was able to dodge the bounders.  
  
"Oh no. I forgot Graveler was not good at aiming!" Ryuen said quite casually, to Ash's  
surprise. "Then, maybe you could try out your new rolling tackle, okay?"  
  
"Rolling...tackle? WAAAAAAAH! (Chi...kori? CHIIKOOO!)"  
  
Ash and Chikorita yelled in horror as the Graveler used a rollout attack. At first,   
Chikorita ran away in time. Then the rock Pokemon jumped up and fall down, try to squash   
Chikorita. To Ryuen's and Graveler's surprise, it still manage to escape. But it wasn't so  
lucky for the third time. At the same time as it touched the ground, Graveler dashed and  
tackled the grass Pokemon. And Chikorita cried in pain.  
  
"Hang on Chikorita!" Ash was relieved and a bit hurt when he saw Chikorita winced as it  
stood up again.  
  
"Not bad for such a small Pokemon! Many Pokemon was knocked out before they could see the  
third time of the rolling tackle. But...I think it's time to finish the battle, Graveler!"  
Ryuen yelled the last part to his Graveler. At this moment, Ash came up with a plan.  
  
"Chikorita, charge up for a solar beam, NOW!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon. Instantly, he saw  
a light appeared near Chikorita's leaf on its head and it was turning brighter and brighter  
as it collected the energy.  
  
"That's no use, Ashy boy! Graveler, attack!" Graveler charged toward Chikorita.  
  
"Don't call me Ashy boy! Chikorita, trip that oversized rock with your vine whip!"  
  
Chikorita extended its vines and Graveler was sent flying since it tripped over. Chikorita   
used the chance and fired its strongest attack. And Graveler was not able to get up again.  
  
"Graveler was not able to battle! Trainer Ash won this round!" Kourin declared.  
  
"Return Graveler!" Ryuen picked out another Pokeball. "Okay, I think I need to train   
Graveler more against Grass types. Then what about this? Go Steelix!"   
  
"What? Another Steelix?" Ash remembered the time he battled Jasmine and her Steelix.   
"Chikorita, use your razor leaf again!"  
  
Chikorita obeyed and fired some leaves to the steel snake. But Steelix used Iron tail to  
swept all the leaves away, sweeping Chikorita across the arena at the same time. Then it  
didn't waste time and gave it several slam attacks. Chikorita could not stand the heavy  
weight of Steelix and fainted.  
  
"Chikorita was not able to battle! Gym leader Ryuen won this round!"  
  
"Chikorita, are you alright?" Ash ran to Chikorita side but relieved that there's no serious  
injury. "Have a rest now, Chikorita." He recalled his Pokemon and got another one from his  
belt. "Go, Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Sand storm now, Steelix!"  
  
"Cyndaquil, Fire Spin!"  
  
Ash and Ryuen ordered at the same time. Cyndaquil shot out same flame and Steelix created a  
storm of sand. The trainers could not see the arena and both of them were worried about  
their Pokemon. After some time, the storm disappeared and Cyndaquil let out a cheerful   
"Quuuuuuuuuuiiiil!" because it one hit KOed a Pokemon that was at least ten time larger than  
itself.  
  
"Okay, okay! Steelix, don't be angry! Return!" Ryuen recalled his Pokemon. He tried to be  
casual but everyone noticed he was pretty annoyed. "Good job, Ash! See if your little   
mouse could handle this one. Go, Sudowoodo!"  
  
Everyone except Ryuen and Kourin looked at Sudowoodo strangely. They were thinking the  
same thing "Why Ryuen's sending a tree Pokemon against a fire type?"  
  
"All right, Cyndaquil! Defeat this thing with your flame thrower now!"  
  
Cyndaquil shot more flame from its mouth and the Pokemon took the full blast. But it still   
standing like nothing had happened!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sudowoodo, faint attack!" Ryuen said with a confident grin. Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked  
Cyndaquil from behind. Cyndaquil attacked with flamethrower again. Again, it just shook  
a bit but no big deal to it. Ryuen told it to use landslide and Cyndaquil was knocked out.  
  
"Actually, what's a Sudowoodo?" Ash thought after he called back Cyndaquil. Then he pulled  
out his Pokedex and pointed it at Sudowoodo.  
  
"Sudowoodo, the imitation Pokemon. It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates   
water, so it will disappear if it starts raining."  
  
"So, this is a rock Pokemon, right?" Misty asked.  
  
"It seemed to be a rock type. But I've never seen such a Pokemon before. Where do you get   
it, cousin?" Yenrin turned to Ryuen's side.  
  
"I've travel to Johto region a while ago. And I win this during a contest." Ryuen explained  
and stopped suddenly. "Hey! We are having a battle! Ash, call out your Pokemon now!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot!" Ash pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Totodile! Water gun attack!"  
  
Sudowoodo was attacked by water and fell down. Not only the Pokemon, but the roof of the  
gym fell down as well.  
  
"The roof! Everyone go out now!" Ryuen shouted and everyone ran out of the gym. Ash looked  
up at noticed the too-recognizable Meowth balloon. "Team Rocket!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble! It's been a long time!" Jessie the Rocket member said.  
  
"Make it double! No one can cut off our prime!" James another Rocket member followed.  
  
"Stop your stupid motto! What are doing here?" Ash yelled from the ground.  
  
"Simple! Your Pokemon of course!" James said with a silly grin.  
  
"And we're interested with the girl's Sudowoodo! Now, give the Pikachu together with the  
Pokemon to us now!" Meowth yelled.  
  
"That...girl?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Is that Meowth's words mean...me?" Ryuen asked the others with a confused face.  
  
"I think...it is, brother." Kourin said with pure amazement.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't know Ryuen is a girl or a boy when I first saw him in the storage!"   
Ash recalled the time when Missiles captured both of them.  
  
"And Ryuen just look almost the same as Kourin! It's easy to mess up, you know!" Yenrin said  
between giggles which soon everyone followed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" Jessie bawled out angrily. "Meowth, get Pikachu now!"  
  
Meowth turned on a machine and a vacuum-like machine popped out, sucking Pikachu, Totodile  
and Sudowoodo off the ground. Misty tried her best to hide Togepi and Pichu.  
  
"Pikachu, Totodile!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Sudowoodo!" Ryuen glared at Team Rocket. "I won't let you go away with my Pokemon! Go,  
Onix, Steelix!"  
  
"Bulbasaur, destroy the machine like the time when we're at the Bulbasaur Garden!" Ash  
called out Bulbasaur. It looked at the Rocket's balloon and started to prepare for a solar  
beam. Team Rocket stared at Bulbasaur with terror on their faces. They screamed on top of  
their lungs as it fired the beam and destroyed the machine. Onix caught Pikachu and Totodile   
while Steelix caught Sudowoodo. The giant snakes put down the Pokemon on the ground and   
flailed Team Rocket away with their Iron Tail.  
  
"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF...AGAIN AND AGAIN!!"  
  
"Cool! A double Iron tail!" Kourin said.  
  
"Thanks Bulbasaur!" Ryuen patted the plant Pokemon. "We can continue with the match!  
We're having a one-on-one now!"  
  
"Right. Pikachu do you wanna try?" Pikachu nodded eagerly at Ash's question.  
  
"Okay, I'll use Sudowoodo!" Ryuen said and Sudowoodo stepped forward. Both Pokemon and trainer  
looked determined.  
  
"Agility!"  
  
"Low kick now!"  
  
Pikachu ran around Sudowoodo as quick as it can while Sudowoodo was kicking around. So far,  
Sudowoodo was not able to give Pikachu a kick, and Pikachu was running faster and faster,  
sometimes gave the tree-like Pokemon a quick attack. Finally, Sudowoodo lost its balance  
and fell down.  
  
"Pikachu, give it your best thunderbolt attack!"  
  
Pikachu released a bolt of electricity and instantly, Sudowoodo was fried and its "branches"  
became extra crispy.  
  
"Oh...Sudowoodo was not able to battle! The winner id Ash Ketchum!" Kourin declared then  
Ash and Pikachu started to dance around.  
  
"Well...I need to say again," Ryuen looked at the dancing trainer and Pokemon, "you two are  
really close. Now, would you two mind stop dancing for a while and get your badge?" Ryuen  
got out a badge from a pocket and handed it to Ash. The badge was pentagon shaped with a  
Chinese character "Strength" written in grass style.  
  
"Thanks Ryuen!" Ash received the badge and continued his dance with Pikachu.  
  
"Could they stop dancing a while? I'm starting to get dizzy." Kourin muttered.  
  
"I don't think it's possible for now." Ryuen looked at them and murmured to his sister.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It's the best to let them be for a while." Misty whispered to them.  
  
To be continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally! Nuriko-sama's chapter done! Everybody happy now?  
JK not so happy because it quite short and no fun...  
  
For Nuriko-sams's Pokemon, JK design for long time, even risk be scold by   
You-are-lying on Putonghua lesson (If JK's classmate are here, they undetstand who  
JK talk about). Sudowoodo like disguise itself, suit Nuriko-sama, right?  
Anyone here was not fooled by Nuriko-sama at first time? Without knowing before!  
JK fooled as well! It funny! I said "This woman Suzaku Seishi? She beautiful!"  
  
I think battle scene no enough right? Fellow Nuriko-sama's fans no worry!  
Next chapter, Nuriko-sama will come again! Also a certain annoy classmate of me...  
Please read and review! 


	6. Page 6----------Ash's defeat! Enter the ...

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
~Disclaimer Drama~  
  
*On a stage, Nuriko was sitting in front of a PC. And JK walked out from the backstage*  
  
JK: Hello, Nuriko-sama. You reading what?  
  
Nuriko: Oh, your fanfic on the FF.net. I've heard you've put me in your story so I came  
and have a look.  
  
JK: JK happy (hug Nuriko)! No own you too bad! But again, I no own any Fushigi Yuugi  
character...  
  
Nuriko: I know. Because if you own us, there will not be so many troubles between Miaka and   
Tama-chan, right? AND I have to ask you something! Why I only have battle scenes in your  
story?! Can't I can some more dramatic scenes? But I'm glad that you let Kourin back...  
  
JK: JK sorry! Nuriko-sama! JK promise this chapter you have more scenes! Okay! Speak of  
battle, I say that JK no own Pokemon as well! Because JK poor girl.  
  
Nuriko (didn't listen to JK's disclaimer): ...but again, you should have put some romance  
with me and Hotohori-sama...And don't let his Majesty with Houki! Even she did look like  
me, I'm jealous...  
  
JK: JK no happy too! JK got no review! Nuriko-sama no understand JK hurt?!  
  
*Sakaki Mayo appeared from nowhere*  
  
Mayo (sigh): Can't we continue with the story? I mean, there's readers waiting for the  
(notice JK was glaring at her)...next.....chapter.......  
  
JK: SAKAKI MAYO! Why come out with no JK's permission?! You no come out now! Or JK make  
you go with Team Stupid (AKA Team Rocket)! And I still no beat you after Eikou Den...  
  
*After a little bit Sakaki-bashing...*   
  
JK: Excuse me! I hope you honor reader no sue JK! Got enough trouble. (point at a rambling  
Nuriko and a half-dead Mayo) And now, last time...  
  
Last time, Ash battled Ryuen, the Jouzen City Gym leader. But again, Team Stu...I mean,  
Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth, came and interupted the match. After a few solar  
beam(s) and iron tail(s), Team Rocket went away by their "Blasting-off Express". The two  
trainers continued their battle and Ash's Pikachu defeated Ryuen's Sudowoodo, gaining  
the badge beautifully. And, what will our heroes do after the battle...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Page 6-----Ash's defeat! Enter the Genius Trainer!  
  
The next day after the battle between Ash and Ryuen, Ash and Pikachu went onto a small hill  
near Jouzen City. Pikachu walked beside his trainer and friend, who was wearing an annoying  
expression on his face.  
  
Say, why Misty was missing?  
  
The frown on Ash's face became deeper as he thought back the event after their battle...  
  
**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**  
  
Ash, Misty, Yenrin, Ryuen and Kourin went to the Pokemon Center to heal their fainted and   
tired Pokemon. Meanwhile Misty and Kourin were talking excitedly.  
  
"Oh! You must stay here until the Star-gazing Festival! The day after tomorrow is the first   
day! C'mon! We can go shopping too! Brother can show you around too! Jouzen City was bigger  
than you think!" Kourin suggested.  
  
"What's a 'Star-gazing Festival'?"  
  
"The day during the festival are the days where people could see the stars most clearly.   
Sort of like the Mid-autumn Festival, only we're watching the stars." Ryuen came to their   
side with a tray containing many Pokeballs. "There'll be games and stalls and many stuff!   
It's fun!"  
  
"What about Ash? I'm sure that he don't like shopping!" Misty said. She remembered the time  
when they're at Celadon City. She's so attracted to the perfume there and Ash was VERY   
annoyed.  
  
"Then maybe I'll tell him to go off to the hill at the south of Jouzen City!" Yenrin whispered  
as she heard their conversation. "There's quite a lot of Pokemon. This will do."  
  
"What about you?" Ryuen asked. "Are you going with us?"  
  
"No, I have some 'errand' to run."  
  
**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**  
  
Little did they know that Ash heard all the conversation.  
  
"One more reason added to my 'Why I don't like girls' list." Ash muttered to himself.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly went alert.  
  
"What's that?" Ash looked at the direction that Pikachu was glaring at. Suddenly a Pokemon  
jumped out from the bushes.  
  
"Cool! It's a Sandslash!" Ash stared at the evolved form of Sandshrew. "Pikachu, we've got  
to catch it!"  
  
Pikachu ran towards Sandslash excitedly and released a thunderbolt without Ash's command.   
The mouse Pokemon seemed to be weakened a bit. Ash ordered Pikachu to do a quick attack and   
Sandslash fell down.  
  
"Okay, Pokebal..."   
  
"OOOOHH! What a cute and healthy Pikachu!"  
  
Ash stopped throwing the empty Pokeball. He turned to the direction where he heard a voice  
of a little girl. Sandslash took the chance and escaped. Just then, a little girl ran out  
from a bush with a Chikorita by her side.  
  
The little girl looked no older than 10. She has short antique red hair and gray eyes. She  
wore a baby red T-shirt with a azure jacket and navy blue shorts. She ran to Ash's side  
and started examining Pikachu.  
  
"This Pikachu certainly is in good shape! And what a beautiful coat he has! Most of the  
Pikachu have bright yellow fur but this one's is shining with a gold color like a shiny one!  
And about the electric charge..." The girl touched Pikachu's pouches lightly, "it's not bad!  
Just firing a thunderbolt like that but the pouches are still in this bright red color..."  
  
"Hmm...Sorry but I can have my Pikachu back?" Ash asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Huh...Ah! Sorry! I'm drown in my study again? You're the Pikachu's trainer? I'm sure that  
you're a good one to have such a healthy Pikachu. Most Pikachu trainer think this kind of  
tiny Pokemon are weak and many are abusing them...By the way! Do you mind a battle?" The  
girl looked embarrassed but challenged Ash.  
  
"Battle?" Ash became a bit too slow because all those words from the girl. "Okay..."  
  
"Then, what about a four-on-four? I'll start with...Sneasel!"  
  
The girl threw out a Pokeball and a black-cat like Pokemon came out. Ash immediately checked  
it with his Pokedex.  
  
"Sneasel, the dark Pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends  
the claws and startles its enemy."  
  
"I'll choose Chikorita!" Ash let out his Pokemon...and Chikorita nuzzled him again.  
  
"Later...Chikorita." Ash put Chikorita onto the ground. "Vine whip now!"  
  
"Metal Claw, Sneasel!"  
  
Chikorita extended her vines. But Sneasel was very fast and gave a sharp slash to Chikorita.  
Being as stubborn as her trainer, Chikorita fired some razor leaf. But most of them missed.  
  
"Ice punch now!"  
  
Sneasel pulled a icy punch on the grass Pokemon. Because of the type disadvantage, Chikorita  
was weakened severely and Ash recalled her.  
  
"You should study the opponent more carefully! You must know that Sneasel is an Ice type  
before calling out Pokemon!"  
  
Annoyed because of lectured by a little girl, Ash threw out the second Pokeball. "Cyndaquil,  
flame thrower!"  
  
"Sneasel, stay calm and use faint attack!"  
  
The girl ordered her dark Pokemon to use faint attack. While Cyndaquil shot out flame from  
his mouth, Sneasel sneaked behind Cyndaquil and gave him a fury swipes. Cyndaquil reacted  
quickly and use the flame on his back to burn Sneasel. Just then, both Pokemon fainted.  
  
"Oh no! Sneasel return!" The girl called back the Pokemon. "Go Fearow!"  
  
"Fight bird with bird!" Ash reached to his belt for another Pokeball. "I choose you, Noctowl!"  
  
"Fearow, fury attack!"  
  
"Noctowl, agility now!"  
  
Fearow attacked Noctowl rapidly but Noctowl dodged them all. Then gave him a peak in return.  
The girl immediately told her bird to use a drill peak, which hurt Noctowl greatly.  
  
"Put Fearow to sleep by Hypnosis!"  
  
"Be careful Fearow! Reflect it by Mirror move!"  
  
Noctowl's eyes began to glow with a blue light and sent out some hypnotic waves. But when  
Fearow flapped his wings rapidly and a barrier like Reflect appeared. The Hypnotic waves were  
sent back to Noctowl and he fell asleep instead.  
  
"Good job! Fearow!" The girl squealed as her Chikorita did a little dance.  
  
"Grr..." Ash was quite frustrated. "Pikachu, give the bird your best shock!"  
  
Pikachu heard his trainer words and jumped onto the ground, gave the Fearow a thunderbolt  
at the same time. Fearow didn't react quickly enough and received the full blast. The girl  
recalled the fainted bird before he hit the ground.  
  
"Fearow..." The girl looked sad for a while, and then got out another ball. "Go Kadabra!"  
  
"Pikachu, attacked before it uses the psychic power! Thunder shock now!"  
  
"Kadabra, Psybeam!"  
  
Pikachu was not fast enough. He was hit by a powerful Psybeam and slam to a tree. After some  
time, a thunder shock shot out from a tree, caught the Kadabra off guard and it fainted.  
After the psychic Pokemon was returned, Pikachu climbed down from the tree.  
  
"It's been a long time that I only have one Pokemon left...Chikorita, you know your job!"  
The Chikorita ran to face Pikachu. And shot out several razor leaves.  
  
"Pikachu dodge all the leaves then thunderbolt!"  
  
"Chikorita, vine whips on the ground!"  
  
Pikachu jumped up really high and released a thunderbolt. Just before the blast hit the grass  
Pokemon, she put the vines on the ground surface. After the attack, Chikorita looked like  
nothing had happened and yawned.  
  
"What? Just like the time when battle we battle that Bellsprout?!" Ash thought back to the   
time in the Indigo League. "Okay, Pikachu, Quick attack!"  
  
"The you-know-what razor leaf now!"  
  
Chikorita jumped back a little then fired LOTS of leaves to the air, trapping Pikachu and  
started to work like a fire spin--but only leaf instead. After the 'Leaf spin' died down,  
Pikachu fall onto the ground and Chikorita knock it out with a body slam.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash ran to his fallen rodent and Pikachu was only barely awake.  
  
"Chikorita! We won!" The girl was dancing with her Pokemon. But stopped when she saw Pikachu.  
"Chikorita, sweet scent." Chikorita released a sweet smell. Instantly, he fell a sleep.  
  
"When Pikachu wake up, he will be fine. Chikorita's sweet scent has a healing power." The  
girl picked up her Pokemon. "This is a good battle. By the way, my name is Enhou, Shu Enhou  
of Jouzen City!"  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet."  
  
Enhou nodded. "I'm looking forward to battle you again!" Then she ran off.  
  
"What a strange girl." Ash thought then he noticed Pikachu, who's in Ash's arms, awoke.  
  
"Pika...?" He opened his eyes and looked at Ash apologetic.  
  
"It's okay, you've done your best."  
  
**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It's been a long time since I've such a good time!" Misty said as she put down her 'spoil'.  
  
"I've told you this mall is the best! Am I correct?" Kourin said with a wink.  
  
Misty, Kourin and Ryuen were having rest after their 'hunt'. They decided to have tea and  
they found a nice tea shop in the mall.  
  
"I wonder where Yenrin has to go? She would have fun here too!" Misty asked.  
  
"I don't think she would, because she didn't enjoy shopping very much. But I think she's  
going to see her sisters." Ryuen explained.  
  
"That reminds me! They will be at the waterfall right? I've forgotten to told them that   
place had become more dangerous! Recently a lot of Golem gathered!" Kourin exclaimed.  
  
"But...Yenrin has sisters?" Misty asked with interest while remembered her own sisters.  
  
"She has a younger and a older sister. But she can't just go home and find them because...  
well, some reasons. So they have a special place to meet." Ryuen told Misty.  
  
"Oh..." Misty wore a worried expression. "Hey! What could we do in the 'Star-gazing   
Festival'? I still did not understand what's its purpose!"  
  
Just then, a loud 'bang' was heard. Behind the smoke, they saw two figures.  
  
"Who's there?" All three of them stood up with Pokeballs in their hands.  
  
"Oh! Finally we found them! The one that ruined our fellow's missions." A girl said.  
  
"Now why don't we play with them for a while?" Another girl's voice followed.  
  
The girls were about 15. They all dressed in black and holding a black Pokeball in their  
hands. They both wore a smirk as they threw out the balls. At the same time, Misty, Ryuen  
and Kourin threw out theirs.  
  
A battle was going to begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JK: Oh...a 'lame' chapter ended. JK too lazy...But too many tests this week! No time write!  
Grr...JK HATE TESTS!!!  
  
??: Please calm down, JK-dono.  
  
JK: KENSHIN?! Why you here? This Pokemon and Fushigi Yuugi fic! JK plan write you but why...?  
  
Kenshin: Sessha don't know why but Kaoru-dono bring sessha here...  
  
Megumi: I think the Tanuki 'dragged' you instead of 'brought' you, Ken-san...  
  
JK: MEGUMI!! Yeah!! Kenshin-gumi came!! (Jump up and down) Oh no, lost control...Focus...  
JK...This Pokemon fic...no Kenshin for now...Wait...I do something fun. (Looked at Kenshin-  
gumi evilly)  
  
Sano & Yahiko: What do you want, Mini-Kitsune...  
  
JK: Hoho...you see...(See the readers' annoyed faces) Sorry, watch too much Rurouni Kenshin.  
But again...PLEASE I BEG YOU! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! Thanks.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, are you okay?  
  
JK: JK no okay. Die of tiresome already...And chapter too short, too much homework, project  
coming, need rest. Bye now...Oh! Did JK ask please review?  
  
Kaoru: I think you should rest right NOW...  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Page 7 1/2-----Misty's Mysterious Battle...

Sorry Everybody, JK had accidentally deleted the WHOLE chapter 7 1/2.  
So I have to get some time to write it again.  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience. (Again, will there be ANY?)  
  
From JK the Nuriko Worshipper  
27/03/2002 


	8. Page 7 2/2-----The Everlasting Story [So...

Shijin Ten-chi League  
  
~*~Disclaimer Drama~*~  
  
*A badgaged JK dragged herself onto the stage*  
  
JK: Hello, everybody~JK here to finish chapter 7...*Sigh*  
  
Kenshin: Are you okay, Kuyami-dono?  
  
JK: KENSHIN YOU ASK JK OKAY? JK TELL YOU: JK *NO* OKAY! WHERE YOU WHEN JK NEED? IF YOU  
HERE AT LAST CHAPTER, JK NO BEAT UP BY TANUKI-MUSUME! NOW! JK GO SCHOOL WITH BADAGE AND  
NO GYM LESSON!  
  
Kenshin: Gomen de gozaru...  
  
Nuriko: Hey, JK, don't make a fuss about it, okay?  
  
JK: Nuriko-sama! (Hug him) Okay, JK obey! Then, JK will declare JK no own FY or RK. But now  
JK really want hit Kenshin with his sword! But no own it...maybe JK borrow one from   
cosplayer...  
  
Kenshin: *sweat dropped* Have...have Kuyami-dono forgotten something de gozaru ka?  
  
JK: *stopped drawing the fake Sakabatou* Huh? YEAH! JK want to thank several people here.  
They give JK inspiration to write fic so far:  
  
Mystic Rains & AliciaSF: You first people to review! So JK want to continue write because  
know that at least there's human being reading this...  
  
AlantisB & IceHawk: Thank you for give me your info! JK will use it well!   
  
Kathy: Thanks let me use you in story...(stuck out her tougue at Kathy) In case honor reader  
no know, Kathy is Kasei...  
  
Angel & Suki: For no tell BOKE-KK know JK write story in Computer lesson...  
  
My class teacher: Actually, because he say too much Chinese culture in lesson, so some how  
JK put Fushigi Yuugi (Which HAVE Chinese culture content) and Pokemon (JK drawing Pikachu  
at that moment) together...  
  
JK: JK think this all for now. Please! Keep review and JK write faster! And, IceHawk (give   
him a bow), I'll put you in story later. But IF JK forget, feel free to flame JK. Ah! JK  
no own Pokemon! But JK do own a Pokemon drawing (mentioned above). Now where were we...  
  
After defeating two Missiles members by Togepi and Pichu, Misty and the others were about  
to go to the Star-Gazing Festival. Before they go to the "Constellation Shrine", they  
went to Ryuen's friend's house. There, they met the Himuras and finally, they set off to  
the festival.  
  
A little note:  
  
//Hello!// Pokemon language translation  
*~I think...~* Thoughts of a living thing  
{It is...} Original song lyrics  
[Bye~] Translation of lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--  
  
Page 7 2/2-----The Everlasting Story  
  
The sky dark down instantly and the stars filled up the sky. And Ryuen was right. The   
festival was really very interesting. Later, they met Kaoru's husband, Kenshin (who was  
almost identical to his son Kenji, only having violet eyes instead of blue). And they   
decided to split and explore the shrine themselves. Ash went with Ryuen and Kenshin;   
Yenrin go with Kourin and Enhou. Misty and Kaoru decided to go together.  
  
The two went from store to store, they found many interesting stuff and games. Finally,   
after two hours of walking around, they found a small food stand and have a rest.  
  
"Ohhh! I'm glad that I stay this long! It's really a good festival!" Misty said while drank  
some red tea. "If not, Ash would probably get lost in some wood and I'll be sleeping in some  
bug-filled forest!"  
  
"You know, seeing you and your friend bickering with each other, I remember a friend of   
mine. They also fighting but actually, they loved each other." Kaoru smiled at her memories.  
"Say, it's so funny when that guy flirted with you, I can feel that he almost exploded. I  
think that both of you have special feeling with each other."  
  
"Huh?" Misty's face turned to several shades of red. "N...no! I'm only his friend and..."  
  
"Don't deny it." Misty stopped her rambling as she heard Kaoru's quiet whisper. "Admit it   
before it's too late. If you don't admit it soon, he may be out of your reach forever."  
  
Misty had a lost in words, and looked up the sky in silence.  
  
# Misty's POV #  
  
Out of my reach forever? Well, sure I've never thought about that . But I'm only his friend.   
Okay, a VERY close friend. And I only care for him as a friend will do...Or more?  
  
{Hoshi furu oka no ue ni Hitori de tachitsukushi ta  
Hitotsu dutsu mado ni tomoru akari ga}  
[I've been standing alone for long time on a hill, under the starry sky  
Lights begin to be on in windows one by one]  
  
That night in the Lavender Town...I still remember every detail of it. Especially the time  
when we found him and Pikachu trapped under the lamp. He was motionless, and his body was   
stone cold...I can't help but my eyes were soon filled with tears. I thought I've lost him.  
Even now, my heart still skips a beat at the thought. And I certainly was delighted when  
he opened his eyes again.  
  
If what Kaoru said was true, I think this was the time I realized how important he is...as  
a friend and someone that is close to you.  
  
{Daremo ga egao no oku Itami o kakae ta mama  
Ikite iru yo Kono hoshi no naka de}  
[With keeping smile and hiding pains  
Everybody lives on the Earth ]  
  
Not long ago, I've dreamt that we've encountered a Pokemon. A strange, but extremely strong  
Pokemon. Then I can't remember anything...save for seeing Ash rushed to a field with two  
beams shooting towards him. In less than a minute, he became a statue. A lifeless statue...  
  
I saw myself was stunned. No voice, no sadness, no tears...But in my heart I can feel it.  
The shock and horror of losing someone you care...It's so real! Is it only a dream or  
something else?  
  
{Umare kiete itta Ikusen no monogatari tachi}  
[There are thousands of stories had come and gone]  
  
Also at the time when we're at Shamouti, Ash was the "Chosen One" to save the world. But  
when some guy tried to catch Lugia and made Ash fell into the sea, I just wanted to rush  
to the sea and help him back. Then Melody shared the same idea as well. So I told her,  
  
"And Ash is never really alone because he's got...me..."   
  
{Haruka tooi hi no kioku Mune ni kizamare ta  
Hitomi toji te omoi dasu}  
[The far old memories engraved in my heart  
I close my eyes and remember them]  
  
And I thought back the time we met. At that time, he was nothing but an over-confident kid.  
I can't imagine that three years could do so much to a person. Sure, he has matured a bit.  
But our usual fights were still an essential part of us.  
  
Of course not only the fights, our adventures are also the unique memories that only belong   
to us. We traveled from place to place. We've met many new friends. But during the whole   
time, we were always by each other's side. Yes, we never part like Brock or Tracey did. But  
that didn't mean anything, right?  
  
{Ima Koko ni watashi ga iru  
Kanji te EVERLASTING STORY}  
[Now, I am here  
Sense it EVERLASTING STORY]  
  
I can't understand this...It seems so simple, yet complicated.  
  
I've never felt this way before...  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--  
  
"Honestly Ash, you're so dense."  
  
Ash and Kenshin turned their back and stared at Ryuen's sudden statement.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ash protested.  
  
"After that guy flirted with your 'girlfriend'. Man, I can see you care about her more than  
you know. And I also see that you don't have the guts to admit it!"   
  
"Actually, I agree with Ryuen." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"Hey, that's not..."  
  
Kenshin raised a hand to stop him. "I can see how protective you look when the guy came to  
our side. And when he put his hand on Misty's shoulder, you look like you're ready to call  
your Pikachu to shock him to death."   
  
"That's right." Ryuen cut in. "Remember the time when the Missile-baka locked us in the   
storage and Misty was sick? When you first wake up, the first thing you worried about was  
her!"  
  
"Denial only causes more confusion. It will be the best to seek out your true feeling yourself,  
then tell her." Kenshin told the younger boy.  
  
# Ash's POV #  
  
The true feeling? This man only made me more confuse.  
  
Did they think that I never ponder about my feeling towards Misty?  
  
{Watashi o tsutsumi kon de Tsutawaru ai no chikara  
Mune no kizu o iyashi te kureru no}  
[I feel the power of Love where I'm in  
It heals my all sorrows]  
  
Actually, who am I to her? An arrogant kid who owned her a bike? A friend and nothing more?  
I always see her as a friend that I never want to lose.   
  
But recently, the feeling had grown deeper and deeper...It became more confusing...  
  
{Deai soshite Wakare itsu datte guuzen ja nai}  
[At any time, it is no accident meeting and parting people]  
  
The first time that I started to ponder about the feeling and relationship between us was  
the time when that Rudy asked Misty to stay with him. Of course I was really pissed off.  
  
But again, she chose to stay with me.  
  
{Donna kurushii toki demo Sasae rarete iru  
Kitto onaji omoi o  
Wake aeru hito ga iru to Itsumo shinji te}  
[Even if how much painful I know I've been supported  
Certainly, I believe that  
I'm going to meet the person who will share everything with me ]  
  
Yet I would never forget the time on Shamouti Island. From what I've heard from Pikachu and  
Tracey, when Misty saw I was falling into the sea, she didn't hesitate a second and came to  
rescue me. he even helped me to finish my last step to that temple.  
  
That remind me, from the first day of my journey, we're always together. We've been through  
a lot. And she's always next to me and supported me. Despite my big mouth and some always-  
childish behavior of mine.  
  
{Ima mo me no mae ni tsuzuku Chizu ni nai michi o  
Zutto arui te yuku kara  
Sono saki no mirai no tame  
Egaku EVERLASTING STORY}  
[In front of my eyes, there is a way which is not shown on map   
Always, I go on along this my way  
For the future where the way takes me to   
I keep writing EVERLASTING STORY]  
  
From the day she fished me out from the river, we traveled together. Even though most the   
time we did nothing but fight. Strangely, I thought these fights had brought us even closer.  
Like something that only shared between two of us. Well, since both of us are stubborn,  
I guest there's a "2 of a kind" effect.  
  
Brock said that there's a bond between two of us, that's what let us go through thick and  
thin together. I did not understand these words but I can see the answer sooner or later...  
  
As long as she is by my side...  
  
--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--  
  
# Normal POV #  
  
{Watashi wa anata no tame   
Anata wa watashi no tame  
Ikite iru yo Kono hoshi no naka de}  
[I live for you   
You live for me  
We live On the Earth]  
  
It was almost midnight when the three groups of people went back to the Pokemon Center.  
After that, Ryuen, Kourin, Enhou and the Himuras went back to their homes, while the   
others stayed at the center.  
  
When all the others were gone, Ash decided to give one of the bracelet to Misty. Since he  
saw her longing look whenever he brought them out to see. When he saw the look of Misty  
receiving the Seiryuu bracelet, the smile on her face make his heart felt very warm as well.  
  
"Maybe...this is love," Ash thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JK: JK write songfic! JK write songfic!! Honor readers think good or not? Tell me!  
More AAML to come! Romance in air~~~Huh? Where Ash and Misty? Today JK had to pay  
their money...  
  
Pikachu: //I don't know. They went back to the Pokemon center, blushing like mad.  
What have you written or plan to write this time?//  
  
JK: You see...JK big Pokeshipper. No help self you know? Even JK no good at Romance  
stories...And I may go back normal story for now. If many people want more AAML plot,   
JK write. And this your pay. Give these to idiots, okay?  
  
* Handed Pikachu a bottle of ketchup and two envelops *  
  
Pikachu: //Okay.// (Go and eat his ketchup)  
  
JK: Last thing, the song "Everlasting Story" no mine. (Pikachu: //So, this   
IS a Pokemon & FY crossover.//) JK love song and think it romantic. Especially   
with that scene in OVA (No think wrong things!). The scene where Miaka come   
back her own and hug Taka...(dreamy) I see OVA now. Try more chapter next week.   
And remember...  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
